Attack on New York City (2019)
|conc=Skirmish in New York City |next=Battle of the Wasp |name=Attack on New York City (2019) |imageBG= |image= |conflict= |date=18 July, 2019 |place= |result= |side1=Police Grand Army |side2=Order of the NoHeads |side3= |side4= |commanders1= |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=Robotic Monster |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}}The attack on New York City was an assault by a Robotic Monster that took place on 18 July, 2019, between the Police Grand Army. Prelude Thanks to his amazing powers, Baby Intelligence was abandoned by his parents when he was a week old. However, when he saved a group of astronauts by blowing up a UFO attacking their ship, the police chose to adopt him. At the police station, he underwent vigorous training with Sheriff Bladepoint for a month. The attack Upon arriving, the robotic monster immediately wreaked havoc, shooting down innocent civilians and ripping holes out of tall buildings. Several members of the Police Grand Army were dispatched to deal with the threat. Although the robot took out several of them, one of which was Mia, with its laser cannon, the survivors were rescued by Peter Hecks, who had been turned loose alongside Zett after only a month of training. Peter managed to dispatch it with his sword, upon deflecting a torrent of laserfire. The turrets rebounded off Hecks' Shield and careened into the building where a company being run by Minister Maggot resided, destroying it along with several workers. The robot fell to the ground and exploded. From there, Peter Hecks helped the other police take out robot soldiers dispatched to back up the Robotic Monster. After taking out several robot soldiers, an officer suddenly ran into Mr. Stupid NoHead, much to his horror. He quickly pulled out his signal and fired a giant 'n' into the air, prompting other police officers to do the same. When the individual revealed that he did this and that everyone in the United States now knew that the NoHeads still existed in an attempt to intimidate him, Mr. Stupid NoHead's only response was to burn an American flag before giving a satisfied "perfect," revealing that the world knowing of the NoHeads' resurgence was precisely what he had intended to accomplish. With a flick of his hand, the individual was thrown off the building to his death. Mr. Stupid NoHead proceeded to confront Peter Hecks. Aftermath Mr. Stupid NoHead assaulted Baby Intelligence with lightning and attempted to flee, but Baby Intelligence recovered and blocked his way, igniting his sword. The Dark Lord nearly overpowered him, but Sheriff Bladepoint rescued him by using a tailsman Mr. Stupid NoHead broke before fleeing to the Wasp. To his surprise, Rotta Hecks was there and did not seem angry that he’d failed. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence was nominated a superhero for his victory. The police helped him build the towering MBH, where he would live for the rest of his life. Baby Intelligence continued his search for other superheroes and caught a few robbers before finding the first in the form of Sebiscuits Cardarphen. The battle claimed many lives, including the workers of Minister Maggot. Maggot came to blame the Police Grand Army and sought revenge, only for Baby Intelligence to defeat and arrest him. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Events Category:Attacks Category:Battles Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:Battles of New York City